


Trick or Treat

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween in America isn't what Peggy is used to, but there are some interesting perks. For the writerverse prompt "Trick or Treat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"Trick or Treat," Angie said from behind her, placing her hands over Peggy's eyes.

Peggy sighed. Halloween in America was a far cry from the muted acknowledgement of All Hallows' Eve back home. Still, watching the children bobbing for apples at a local community hall been charming enough, and Angie had promised drinks and something special when they got home.

"Treat," Peggy said.

Angie removed her hands and spun Peggy around. Without warning she kissed Peggy full on the lips.

Peggy blinked and tried to make the world be upright once more. "Oh," she said at last. Then, as Angie looked disappointed she reached out to grab her roommate's wrist. "I'm merely curious, darling, what would have happened had I asked for a trick?"

Angie grinned and shrugged free of Peggy. She unbuttoned her black dress to reveal bright red lingerie. Peggy gazed at her appreciatively.

"Is it too late to ask for that trick?" Peggy said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Not at all," Angie said, beckoning her towards the bedroom. "Happy Halloween, English."


End file.
